


A Catfish

by FrauKatzen



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Crack, Fishing, It's literally so stupid, M/M, Young Love, wee!Max, wee!Nev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauKatzen/pseuds/FrauKatzen
Summary: Max rolled his eyes. “What?” asked Nev.“You and fishing,” Max said.Nev shrugged, smiling, saying nothing, and getting the fishing pole ready to cast.





	A Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> A result of me and my sisters watching Catfish then having a fanfiction writing contest about Max and Nev. You're welcome.

“Don’t forget the bait,” Nev’s mom called out as the boy ran out the door, fishing pole in hand.

 

Nev skidded to a halt, wire catching on the door hinge, yanking him to the floor. Nev’s mom laughed, untangling the fishing wire from where it was caught and handing him the squirming worms that she had pulled from their temporary home in the Schulman refrigerator. “Careful with that—you have all day!”

 

“Got it—thanks, mom! It’s just I’m already late—I told Max I’d meet him down at the creek fifteen minutes ago.” Without waiting for a response, Nev sped out of the house, more careful this time to avoid the door.

 

Nev, heart full of joy and excitement, hands full of bait, tackle, and a fishing rod, flew over the hill to where he promised he’d meet his best friend Max.

 

“You’re late,” Max called as soon as Nev came into view.

 

“And you’re getting grayer with every day that passes, you old fogey!” Nev said, panting slightly from exertion.

 

“It’s called premature aging—I’m seven months younger than you.”

 

Nev laughed, close enough now to sling an arm around Max, rubbing a noogie into his head. “And don’t you forget it!”

 

Max pushed him off. “Get off me, you monster!”

 

Nev obliged, settling down next to where he had tossed his fishing pole, tackle, and bait. “What d’you say we get started?”

 

Max rolled his eyes. “What?” asked Nev.

 

“You and fishing,” Max said.

 

Nev shrugged, smiling, saying nothing, and getting the fishing pole ready to cast. 

 

“What kinda fish you think you’re gonna catch today?” Max asked. The water was as clear as it ever was, the sun was shining, the grass green.

 

“Maybe a trout. Or a bass. I dunno.”

 

“Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll catch a catfish. Momma always told me a catfish was the hardest to catch. But the most worth it in the end.”

 

Nev sideglanced Max and felt such a sense of peace he knew he didn’t ever want to be anywhere else.

 

“You think I could?” Nev asked, reeling in where he had cast out, coming up empty. “Get myself a catfish.”

 

“Do it for me, Nev. Show me how to catch a catfish! You’ll be my hero forever.”

 

Nev, determined now, bit his lip, tongue darting to the side. He cast out again, flicking his wrist just so, and the line flew like a bird across the creek.

 

A couple minutes passed, no bite. Nev felt a pressure against his back. Nev sensed more than saw it was Max’s hand. Heart speeding up, Nev slowly glanced up, Max’s warm breath against his cheek.

 

The reel suddenly pulled, and Nev almost dropped the line.

 

Last second, Max was there to grab the pole, Nev’s hands intertwining with his on the handle. Together, they reeled it in.

 

A catfish.


End file.
